


【羅杰雷利】流鶯系列：一瞬•中-雪狐落椿

by snowfox811



Category: One Piece, 海贼王乙女向 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 流鶯系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox811/pseuds/snowfox811
Summary: ——OOC，修羅場，BG——有暗黑，有澀情——是遇到露玖前的羅杰——全部人都不是處——全篇總共1w3+——不喜勿入，謝絕一切惡意行為





	【羅杰雷利】流鶯系列：一瞬•中-雪狐落椿

**Author's Note:**

> ——OOC，修羅場，BG
> 
> ——有暗黑，有澀情
> 
> ——是遇到露玖前的羅杰
> 
> ——全部人都不是處
> 
> ——全篇總共1w3+
> 
> ——不喜勿入，謝絕一切惡意行為

她不是第一次來到船長的房間，只是昨晚她幾乎沒有打量這個房間的時間，高大強壯的男人在把她扔到床上後便立刻壓了上來，不給她一絲一毫猶豫掙扎的機會，狂野地把她拉進了慾望的深淵。

而現在，那因為長年累月的使用而顯得有點舊的皮箱就放在了依舊凌亂的大床上，而不遠處的窗戶前則放了一張寬大的書桌，她的視線只是在這上面停留了幾秒便移了開來。

她慢慢走了進去，在床邊停了下來。

這個不大的皮箱中存放着她全部的家當，是她在那座島上辛勞工作了超過十年的努力所存下的：幾條整潔卻已經看得出有些年份的裙子和內衣、兩條換洗的淺粉睡裙、被毛巾包裹起來的護膚品以及一根即將見底的口紅。

“小鶯鳥。”

羅杰獨特的嗓音從門口那響起，她急忙看了過去，就看見他徑直向自己走來，憑借着身高的優勢，他只用了短短幾步便來到了她的面前，他一手環上了她的腰，因着兩人的身高差距，他彎下了腰，把頭擱到了她的肩窩上。

他似乎皺起了眉頭。

“只有這麼少？”

“是的。”

她沒有說原因，他也沒有問。

“衣櫃隨便你用，旁邊的浴室也隨你用。”

他鬆開了手，站直了身子，如此對她說道，然而淡金的小鶯鳥卻只是乖巧地點了點頭，再次默默地收拾起來。

“這皮箱都已經這麼舊了，一會就扔了？”

“不行！”

嬌小的女子突然大聲地叫了起來，把羅杰給嚇了一跳，畢竟她一直都柔聲細語的，從來沒有那樣叫起來過。

她好像也知道自己的反應有點太大了，急急地低下了頭，不再看着他，垂在身前的手不自覺地搓揉着已經皺巴巴的裙子，片刻後，男人哈哈大笑起來。

“這樣才像樣！”

他看上去完全沒有生氣，反而很高興。

那寬厚的大掌輕輕地拍了拍她的背，她有點詫異地抬頭望向了他，直直地看進了那雙閃爍着莫名光芒的眼眸，只感到心底微顫。

“小鶯鳥，你現在是我的女人。”

“我知道了，羅杰大人。”

她溫順地回應。

羅杰並沒有在房間待很久，他似乎只是來看看她收拾得如何，見她沒有什麼問題，他便也不多待，轉身走出了房間。

她的衣服只占了龐大的衣櫥的一小部分，倒是她的護膚品佔滿了小小的洗手台上的空間，後來她又想了想，找了一個小竹籃把那些瓶瓶罐罐都放在了一起，免得隨着船隻的搖晃而摔個粉身碎骨，做完一切後，她才發現自己腳上的地板在細微地晃動。

船出航了。

她望向了窗外，耳邊恍惚傳來了海鷗的叫聲。

洗個澡吧，她的身子就算擦了一遍也還是有點黏。

等她整理好自己後，天色已經染上了些微的淡黃，而那座充斥着和她一樣的流鶯的島已經消失在海平面上，或許爬上瞭望台還能看到島上建築的尖端吧？

“嗯？小鶯鳥站在這裡想什麼？”

她回頭，對金髮男子點點頭。

“雷利大人。”

他聽到這個稱呼的時候愣了一下，隨後低聲笑了起來。

“你不用叫我大人的，好歹你現在也算是……羅杰的女人。”

他中間的停頓令她感覺到一絲奇怪，只是接下來他的問題讓她把那絲奇怪壓下。

“說起來，你叫什麼名字？”

“……”

『爸爸，你為什麼給我取這個名字？』

『因為……』

她又垂下了頭。

“你想怎樣叫我都可以。”

他沈默了片刻。

“好吧，你堅持的話，那麼回到第一個問題：你在想些什麼？”

“我在找洗衣粉，想把昨天的裙子洗一下。”

原來如此，難怪她換了一條淺紫的長裙，把自己身上的痕跡都掩蓋了起來。

雷利不著痕跡地收回了落在她身上的視線。

“你不用自己洗的，拿去洗衣房就好。”

“不過你要是怕的話，可以拿給我，我幫你拿去洗衣房。”

“雷利剛才找你？”

以和午餐同樣的方式吃完了晚餐的她才剛坐到床邊，還沒來得及脫下衣服，帶着一身水蒸氣的羅杰就已經走了進來並關上了門，以輕描淡寫的語氣問了這麼一句，她的動作一頓，隨後扭頭看向了他。

“我問他洗衣粉的事，他替我把裙子送去了洗衣房。”

赤裸着上半身只披了一條毛巾的男人沒有回答，只是沈默地靠近了她，似有所感，她停下了換衣服的動作，微微仰高了頭，呈現出了乖巧溫馴的姿勢，靜待接下來的事情。

那帶着劍繭的手順着小腿而上，磨擦着她的肌膚，撓着她的心尖，讓她不由自主地回想起昨晚是如何在他身下婉轉地啼嗚。

“幫我解開。”

他一邊這樣說一邊把毛巾扔到了地上，那隻大掌已經滑進了她的裙下，輕捏着她的大腿。

得到了吩咐，她顫抖着雙手伸向了他的皮帶，只聽一聲清脆的咔噠，束縛着他腰部的皮帶立刻變得鬆垮垮的，他並沒有給她說話的機會，低下頭就吻上了她的唇，以舌尖描繪着她的唇形。

她溫順地張開了嘴，邀請他進入，他並沒有拒絕。

羅杰微微往她的方向壓去，她沒有反抗，而是順應着他的力道向床上倒去，他撩起了那變得礙事的裙擺，指尖若有若無地磨蹭戳刺着那略微紅腫的入口。

“羅杰大人……”

“我在。”

身上的男人憐惜地道，但手下的動作卻沒有絲毫的憐惜，那淺紫的裙子被解開，如同花朵綻放一般散落在她白皙的身體的四周，他曾見識過不少的妓，卻不曾見過這樣的美景。

……真美。

他的手指從秘密的花園中抽了出來，帶出了些許已經稀釋了的白濁，那是他昨晚留在裡面的戰利品。

今夜會補充新的進去的。

他捧着一本書倚靠在牆角，木板所製成的牆壁根本隔不了音，甚至還傳來了輕微的震動，不用想也知道造成震動的原因。

小鶯鳥那高吭嬌媚的聲音一聲又一聲地敲擊着他的心房，積壓了超過半年的慾望幾乎是立刻就被挑了起來，他垂下了眼眸，看向了自己的褲檔，深深地嘆了一口氣。

怎麼就慢了一步？

這個問題在這一天他已經問了自己無數次，只是答案是什麼都不重要了。

他的視線從褲檔處移開，看向了自己手上的書，聽着隔壁那撩人心靡的嗓音，手不自覺地輕柔撫摸着棕色的封皮，就好像在愛撫着什麼似的。

不能放着不管但又不想就這樣用手來緩解，他打量了一下四周，試圖找出些能用的小玩意，卻在一瞬間想起了什麼。

“誒？”

淺金髮的女子吃驚地望向了一旁的大漢，他滿懷歉意地再次說道。

“是的，小姐，你的裙子應該是被風吹走了。”

她低下了頭，沈默了片刻才說道。

“我知道了，謝謝你。”

大漢似乎是不習慣如此溫柔的語調，他那張黝黑的大餅臉猛地漲得通紅，不由地揉着自己的後腦勺，以此來緩解心底的緊張感。

“那麼我先走了。”

她雖然有點惆悵，但裙子沒了也沒辦法，只能在下一個島上買幾條新裙子了。

身後粗獷的大漢直勾勾地盯着女子苗條的背影，只聽旁邊傳來了一道陰惻惻的嗓音。

“好看嗎？”

“好…好看……不對！”

彪形大漢猛地扭過頭，對上了雷利那不怎麼友善的眼神。

“雷利副船長！”

他沒有回應漢子的叫喚，只是轉身離開。

距離她離開那座島已經快兩個月了，意外地，她在這艘海賊船上的生活比過去的十多年還要輕鬆快樂。

這群海賊豪放磊落的個性和她曾經見過接待過的截然相反，儘管第一天他們對她出言不遜，但是在注意到船長和副船長的態度後，他們就沒再用那種下流的眼神盯住她，甚至在後來她幫大廚給他們煮了一頓豐盛的晚餐後，他們對她的態度直接升為尊敬。

就是大廚用非常怨念的眼神看着她。

“哈哈哈，別擔心，她只給我煮。”

羅杰哈哈大笑着大力拍了拍他的背，說出讓整個海賊團都炸鍋的話。

“不行。”

“小鶯鳥煮的我們也要吃！”

聽到這話的大男人紛紛發出了抗議，最後卻被羅杰無情地鎮壓，那個時候她就坐在了正中間，看着這群令人聞風喪膽的海賊為了晚餐好吃一點而打了起來，不知不覺地，她的唇角彎起了一個細微的弧度。

“別在意，他們就是這樣。”

坐在她旁邊的雷利在她耳邊輕聲說道，帶着些微酒氣的氣息隨着他的話語落在了她的耳垂下，她微微向另一邊側過身子，拉開了點距離。

“挺有趣的。”

她回道。

“雷利。”

羅杰叫住了正準備回房的副船長，被叫住的男人疑惑回頭，似是不明白他叫住自己的原因。

“下一個島還要多久？”

雷利想了想，回道。

“還要三、四天。”

羅杰沈默了片刻，一手搭上了他的肩膀，壓低了說話的聲音。

“我和你睡。”

雷利吃驚地望向了他，據他所知，幾乎是每一晚，小鶯鳥那似泣非泣的啼嗚一直到深夜才停止，可以說羅杰把一切的慾望都傾洩在她的身上。

“怎麼了，你竟然不和她睡？”

“她的藥要沒了。”

他當下了然，沒再說話，只是側過身子，給船長讓出了一條路。

如同雷利所料，他們的船在兩天後便靠了岸，羅杰急着要去島的另一邊的探險，便把陪小鶯鳥購物的任務交給了他的左右手，雷利。

“請小心，羅杰大人。”

她遞上了已經打包好的特大份便當，裡頭的是他最愛的東鯊肉排以及滿滿一壺的忌廉酒，儘管不是烈酒，但也保證了他不會在探險的時候變得醉熏熏而遇上危險。

“那麼我的小鶯鳥就拜託你了。”

高大的船長彎下了腰，沒有絲毫顧忌地吻上了給他準備便當的女子，似是有點吃不消，女子纖細的手輕輕捏了一下他的側腰，他就像是得到訊息一樣，見好就收，然而在退出的時候他還是依依不捨地啄了一下被他吸啜得艷紅的唇瓣，然後才扭頭對雷利說道。

雷利沒有回應，他只是用一種意義不明的眼神盯着她看，幾秒過後，才回了一聲低沈的好。

羅杰似無所感，溫存了一會後便衝向了未知的冒險。

這座島不大，有幾乎一半都是茂密的森林，而餘下的則被島上的居民發展成了一個美麗的小鎮，可以說是麻雀雖小但五臟俱全。

她原本的打算只是買幾條新衣裳和一套睡衣，可跟在她後面的金髮男子卻把每一條她看了一眼的連衣裙都拿到了手上，不過一會，他手上已經堆滿了各式各樣的裙子。

“雷利大……雷利。”

在男人抗議的眼神下，她急忙改口。

“你不覺得拿得有點多嗎？”

他低頭看了一眼手上的衣服，隨後搖了搖頭，一邊說一邊從一旁的衣架上拿下另一套連衣裙。

“一點都不多，我覺得這條也很適合你，一會去試試？”

“……”

他手上的衣服都堆到他下巴了？！

看着他興致高昂的模樣，若是不趕緊阻止的話怕是會有更多，她在內心中深深地嘆了一口氣，扭頭望向了不遠處的試衣室。

“我們先試了這些吧？”

“這件買了。”

“這件也買了。”

她每試一條裙子，等在外面的雷利就會這出這樣的話，隨着時間的流逝和售貨員笑逐顏開的表情，她無奈地出聲制止。

“有點太多，我只要兩、三條就夠了。”

“不，你穿得好看的話就值得買。”

坐在正對着試衣室的單人沙發上的男子對她微微一笑，非常理直氣壯地回道，她一時之間啞口無言，倒是一旁很會察言觀色的售貨員小姐姐帶着笑意開口。

“小姐，既然你丈夫都這樣說了……”

“他不是我的丈夫。”

不等她說完，身上穿着如同流金般的香檳金晚禮服的女子連忙打斷了她的話，也不等兩個人反應過來，小鶯鳥就轉身回到了試衣間，隨着唰的一聲，簾子便被拉上，徒留雷利在外面默默無言，原本咧開的唇角也回到了原位。

“……一會把那條晚禮服也包了。”

等她換回自己的衣服出來時，她便看見了雷利正站在收銀台前，似乎是在結賬的樣子，一時之間她也顧不上了什麼，急忙小跑步上前。

“等一下，我能自己付！”

雷利卻是以一句話就把她接下來掏錢的動作堵住了。

“不要緊，那都是羅杰交給我的。”

“說是讓你多買點首飾衣服什麼的。”

說完他就低頭望向了她，只見她聽後就垂下了頭，退後了一步，小聲道。

“我知道了。”

……真令他不爽。

“那麼我把白裙和別的裙子分開包裝，這樣可以嗎？”

他剛想回答，眼角餘光就看見本來已經垂頭望着自己鞋尖的嬌小女子猛地抬頭，那雙包含着海洋的眼眸微微瞪大，似是吃驚又似是懼怕。

“我不要白裙！”

那是他第一次也是唯一一次見到她如此抗拒一樣東西。

“對不起。”

出了服裝店後，她就對提着所有袋子的雷利道了歉，所有白色裙子都在剛才退回給店裡，儘管少賺了一點，但售貨員依舊笑意盈盈地送了他們出門了。

“沒什麼，只是你能告訴我原因嗎？”

他為了不給她壓力，故意放柔了嗓音，可惜，金髮女子還是低着頭沈默不語，在他放棄得到答案的時候，她開口了。

“……只是我不喜歡而已。”

一聽就是借口，然而他也沒有辦法。

雷利和她用了半天的時間便把小鎮上所有的店都逛了一圈，替她的行李增添了不少，最後還得問小販借了個手推車才把他買的東西送回了船上。

“今天非常謝謝你。”

她對他鞠了一個躬，他卻是擺了擺手，不受。

“好歹也是羅杰拜託給我的，不用跟我客氣的。”

“啊對了。”

他好像想起了什麼，伸手進了自己的口袋，過了一陣子便從裡頭掏出了一個閃亮的小髮飾，上頭也不知是用水晶還是碎鑽拼出了一隻振翅高飛的天鵝，他把它遞到了她的面前。

“這個算是我的一點心意，辛苦你照顧羅杰他們了。”


End file.
